


Half of My Heart Lives in Heaven

by Purpleologist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam in Heaven, Sam's Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Sam has died.Six times and counting.But... he doesn't remember all of them.





	Half of My Heart Lives in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm only on Season 5, but this idea hit me and LEt ME JUSt SAY I GOT MAJOR FEELS WRITING THIS OKAY ITS NOT OKAY  
> Anywho i hope you enjoy

The first time Sam died, he went to Heaven.

He woke up in bed, his girlfriend Jessica lying beside him. Her eyes were closed and her blonde hair curled over his shoulder and spilled onto the pillow beneath their heads. Tentatively, he reached a hand to brush his hair back from her face, earning a sleepy smile in response.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She murmured, shifting slightly against his chest, her heartbeat pounding against his. _This couldn’t be real. It… it couldn’t be._

“No.” He answered numbly. “Nightmare.” Her eyes opened slowly, blinking away the sleep.

“Want to talk about it?” She offered with a smile, her blue eyes shining warmly as she stretched and looked up at him. His eyes darted all over her face, memorizing every detail and comparing it to the girl he’d down, to the girl who’d died two years ago…

“No.” He told her, voice hoarse and on the edge of tears. She tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly.

“Is something wrong, Sam? You’re looking at me funny.” She told him, the worry written all over her face.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just….” He paused, biting back the tears. “You’re really beautiful.” She laughed, burying her head in his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

He kissed her head and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if these past two years with Dean had just been a dream. A horrible, heart-wrenching, straight-out-of-his-worst-nightmares dream. With a sigh, he was about to close his eyes when Jess looked up at him again.

Her eyes were black.

_“No_.” He whispered, pushing away from her and falling off of the bed.

“Sorry, Sammy boy.” She said, her eyes flicking back to blue and looking at him hungrily.

“No!” He shouts, scrambling around on his dresser for something. Surely he’d kept something nearby, just in case… he couldn’t have been that much of an idiot to leave him and Jess completely unprotected.

“That’s real cute.” The demon possessing Jess said, laughing and slinking out of the bed. “But that won’t hurt me here, buddy. See, we’re in Heaven.”

“Leave me alone!” He yells, throwing a crumpled soda can at her. She dodges easily, shaking her head. “Get out of her!”

“She’s not real. And neither is this.” The demon says mockingly, walking over and kneeling next to him. “It’s all just in your head, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.” He chokes out, breathing picking up as the demon pushes back the hair from his forehead affectionately.

“Shh.” It whispers, pursing its lips. “When you wake up, you won’t remember a thing. This… won’t even be a bad dream.”

“No.” He croaks, one final time before the demon presses a finger to his forehead and knocks him unconscious.


End file.
